Destino
by Ashril
Summary: Hay personas que están destinadas a encontrarse incluso en un mundo adverso como en el que les tocó vivir. (Ubicado en la linea temporal de Mirai Trunks)


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de esta historia así como los lugares en que se desarrolla pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

N/A: Este One shot fue escrito como un regalo para Hildis Jazmin.

**Destino**

"_No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino."_

(Anónimo)

Cierro mis ojos buscando un poco de paz, tratando de escapar de esta asquerosa realidad en la que me tocó vivir, pero aún en la profundidad de mi subconsciente puedo escuchar los gritos desgarradores de pánico, de dolor, de angustia y a mis fosas nasales llega el asqueroso hedor de la muerte.

Ya hace tantos años que inició este infierno, que mi mundo se vino abajo por culpa de esos demonios de ojos azules. Todo pasó tan rápido que fue difícil procesarlo, un día yo era la hija del campeón de artes marciales y la campeona del primer torneo infantil; el siguiente todo lo que sabía era que teníamos que escondernos y escapar. Se trataba de sólo dos seres, pero no se sabía donde podrían atacar, ellos sólo aparecían y destruían todo a su paso.

Mi padre al igual que muchas otras personas pensó que el lugar más seguro para vivir era alejados de las ciudades, remontándonos a nuestros orígenes salvajes, viviendo en los bosques, selvas, montañas y llanuras; Nos estábamos adaptando a la vida en el bosque, teníamos alimentos y víveres gracias a las estafas de mi padre quien juraba proteger a las personas , que aunque no me agrade debo admitir que gracias a ello logramos sobrevivir algunos años, parecíamos estar seguros pero no fue así.

Teníamos apenas unos meses de paz cuando los dos demonios aparecieron en nuestro campamento, primero sólo escuchamos sus escandalosas y burlonas risas haciendo eco en todo el lugar, las personas corrieron a buscar a mi padre quien se disculpo por no poder hacer nada debido a un fuerte malestar estomacal que le impediría pelear y me llevó con él a un escondite entre las rocas.

Escuché los gritos, las explosiones, el nauseabundo olor a carne quemada; Tal vez mi padre podía quedarse oculto, pero yo no, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras esos monstruos acababan con todo, si iba a morir al menos moriría peleando. Mi padre intentó detenerme pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que me las arreglé para escabullirme de él.

Y a mis once años me paré valiente o estúpidamente frente a ellos —¡Oigan ustedes! — Primero parecieron ignorarme para luego voltear a verme con indiferencia mientras adoptaba mi pose de pelea, no dijeron una sola palabra, la rubia levanto su mano derecha apuntando hacia a mí , cerré los ojos pensando que ese sería mi fin.

Ese día fue la primera vez que lo vi, justo cuando creí que mi vida acabaría, sentí como alguien se paró frente a mí y al abrir los ojos lo vi parado frente a mi cubriéndome, protegiéndome, su aura dorada me obligó a cerrar los ojos, todo pasó tan rápido, me ordenó que corriera, yo no pude moverme, pero sentí los brazos de mi padre arrastrarme lejos del lugar y desde mi escondite lo observé pelear contra esos demonios, él… el guerrero dorado.

Él se convirtió en una esperanza para todos, no sabíamos quién era no sabíamos de dónde venia, lo único que sabíamos era que aparecía cuando los androides atacaban para luchar contra ellos y defender a las personas, jamás los vencía pero jamás se daba por vencido, siempre que ellos aparecían, aparecía el guerrero dorado. Muchas historias se tejieron alrededor de él, algunos decían que era un ser enviado por Dios para protegernos y sacarnos de esta infinita oscuridad otros decían que se trataba de un ser de otro planeta, en lo que todos coincidían era en que estaba aquí como un salvador, y que sería el único capaz de terminar con esos dos monstruos.

Él tiempo pasó y el miedo y la violencia se apoderaron del planeta, ya no era solo la destrucción causada por los androides ; los saqueos en las ciudades y pueblos aumentaron, pronto empezó a escasear la comida y los víveres, grupos armados se aprovechaban de la situación para contrabandear con ellos, las personas se volvieron desconfiadas y violentas, lo único importante era sobrevivir , cada día se volvía mas gris que el anterior, y la paranoia aumentaba, no se sabía donde podrían atacar los androides y se vivía con la angustia de pensar que podía ser en cualquier parte, ellos eran los dueños del mundo pero no les importaba, disfrutaban destruyendo y matando personas.

Ya no había lugar seguro, no importaba si se trataba de una montaña o una ciudad, ellos llegaban y destruían todo a su paso, por esto mismo muchas personas decidieron regresar a sus hogares en las ciudades, trataron de llevar una vida normal, pero vivían con la angustia de que podrían perder sus vidas en cualquier momento.

Mi padre gozaba de una reputación, por eso las personas que lo reconocían lo respetaban, creían en sus burdas palabras de que si aparecían los androides el los protegería pero el mismo sabía que era una mentira, ya que apenas se sabía que estaban cerca nosotros desaparecíamos, yo no estaba de acuerdo, yo quería enfrentarlos pero sabía que no estaba lista así que me la pasaba entrenando y deseando llegar a ser cada vez más fuerte y poder proteger a las personas.

Estuvimos viviendo como nómadas, no durábamos mucho tiempo en un lugar. La segunda vez que vi al guerrero dorado fue cuando tenía diecisiete años, yo y mi papá al igual que algunos refugiados nos encontrábamos en la desierta ciudad Yahhoy , decidimos separarnos para buscar víveres, mi padre me asigno proteger a las mujeres y los niños mientras ellos exploraban la ciudad, yo como él ya sé lo esperaba, proteste pero logro convencerme. Pensamos que al ser una ciudad tan alejada y la cual ya estaba desierta evitaría llamar la atención de los androides, pero nuevamente nos equivocamos, de pronto se escucharon explosiones muy cerca de ahí, el pánico empezó desatarse entre las personas, se estaba volviendo muy difícil controlar la situación y más cuando la mayoría de estas personas ya había perdido las esperanzas. Hasta que cruzando el cielo pude divisar la figura de un hombre rodeado de un aura dorada, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y mi corazón latió con emoción al observarlo, era él: "El guerrero dorado" Salí de mi ensimismamiento y reaccioné para guiar a los refugiados a mi cargo hacia la espesura del bosque para escondernos como animales asustadizos y ahí pasamos las horas, ocultos en hoyos en la tierra cubiertos con ramas, con la angustia de pensar en si volveríamos a ver a nuestros seres queridos y conocidos que no regresaban aun de la ciudad.

Paso una hora, dos y la angustia crecía y con ella la certeza de que todos habían muerto. Poco antes del atardecer regresaron dos de las tres cuadrillas, pero no la de mi padre. Ya era casi el amanecer y mi padre aun no volvía, ni teníamos noticias suyas. Lagrimas empezaron a surcar mi rostro al pensar en mi papá, imaginando lo peor y justo cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas lo escuché llamarme a gritos.

—¡Papá! — grité con emoción saliendo de mi escondite y agradeciendo al cielo por que aun estaba vivo, y corrí a su encuentro, venía corriendo, se veía sucio y cansado pero no parecía estar herido, en sus hombros traía a un hombre inconsciente y sangrando.

—¡Ayúdame Videl! — Me llamó dejando al hombre en el suelo, no era ninguno de los que lo habían acompañado, este era joven, de cabello negro y revuelto, jamás lo había visto con los otros.

—¿Papá te encuentras bien? ¿Y los otros hombres? — miré su cara angustiada, un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios.

—No pude hacer nada por ellos Videl, todos ellos están muertos, los androides no les dieron tiempo siquiera de correr, yo alcancé a esconderme. — me miró angustiado.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia y de tristeza ¿Hasta cuándo seguiríamos viviendo así? Volteé a ver al muchacho que se encontraba en el suelo, se veía muy malherido.

—El me salvó Videl, no sé quién es ni de dónde salió, solo lo vi caer desde el cielo y justo cuando los androides iban a lanzar uno de esos trucos de explosión; el corrió a cubrirme con su cuerpo, después de eso lo siguiente que supe es que los androides se habían ido y que él se encontraba inconsciente junto a mí. —

—¿Dices que cayó del cielo papá? — Lo miré admirada, ¿Quién podía ser este joven misterioso? ¿Qué haría en esa ciudad solo? ¿Estaría realmente solo? Eso en ese momento no importaba, lo único que importaba era tratar de salvarlo, entre yo y mi padre lo llevamos a una de las tiendas ocultas entre la maleza, estaba tan mal herido que me costaba trabajo creer que sobreviviría, pensé que no pasaría de ese día.

Pero al igual que otras veces me equivoqué, pasaron dos días y el extraño parecía recuperarse cada vez más rápido, sin embargo no parecía reaccionar. El tercer día por fin abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe asustándome por un momento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó confundido para luego gritar del dolor y volver a caer en la improvisada cama hecha de ramas y sabanas.

—Tranquilo. — Intenté calmarle — Te encuentras en el bosque Fukurou y estás seguro, mi papá te trajo hasta aquí.

—¡Los androides ellos..! — dijo desesperado tratando de sentarse nuevamente, pero fácilmente lo detuve poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

—Calma, ellos ya se fueron y dudo que vuelvan por aquí en un tiempo — se puso la mano en el rostro, lamentándose por no haber podido hacer nada y me sentí tan identificada con su sufrimiento, podía notar la angustia y la impotencia en sus palabras. — Será mejor que descanses para que te recuperes por completo, además debes estar hambriento, iré por algo de comida — le dije poniéndome de pie para retirarme del lugar pero me detuve para verlo nuevamente — Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — El me volteó a ver algo confundido con sus profundos ojos oscuros tardó unos segundos y después hablo nuevamente.

—Gohan… mi.. mi nombre es Gohan. — titubeó un poco bajando la mirada.

—Bien Gohan, quizás hayas escuchado hablar de mí, mi nombre es Videl y soy la hija del gran Mister Satan, campeón del último torneo de artes marciales antes de que todo esto pasara. — Dije haciendo alarde de las proezas pasadas de mi parte, él se sonrojo un poco bajando la mirada.

—Yo.. yo lo siento no sé quien es— me dijo apenado, yo sonreí con amargura, de igual modo ya no me importaban esas banalidades, ni siquiera sabía porque me había presentado de ese modo.

Después de eso le llevé algo de comida, recuerdo que en ese momento pensé "Pobre hombre, quién sabe desde cuando no probará bocado" porque devoró toda la comida tan rápido. Después de ese día hablamos mucho, al principio él se negó a quedarse pero logré convencerlo para que se quedara, por lo menos hasta que estuviera mejor, por sus heridas yo pensé que tardaría meses en recuperarse.

Después de ir a entrenar siempre pasaba a verlo, y apenas logró ponerse de pie salíamos a caminar no muy alejados del campamento. Al principio él se mostraba muy serio y tímido pero poco a poco empecé a ganarme su confianza; en un principio evité preguntar por su familia, ese era un tema vetado entre la mayoría de las personas, ya que desde la llegada de los androides eran pocas las familias que habían podido permanecer completas o unidas, pero él me habló de su madre y sus deseos truncados de que el llegara a ser un gran investigador, me habló de su padre el cual había muerto cuando él tenía diez años, poco tiempo antes de que aparecieran los androides. Pude notar la admiración que irradiaban sus ojos al hablar de su padre y también la infinita tristeza.

—Si él estuviera aquí seguro hubiera acabado con los androides — se le escapó en voz baja.

—Perdón que te lo diga Gohan, pero lo más probable es que no hubiera podido con ellos, si mi padre que fue campeón del torneo de las artes marciales no puede con ellos… — vi que quiso decir algo pero no lo hizo sólo se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y siguió hablando.

—Quizás… pero él siempre se las arreglaba para salir victorioso de todo, yo anhelo llegar a ser tan fuerte como él y poder acabar con esos monstruos, aunque cada vez lo veo más lejano— su rostro de repente se puso serio, lleno de convicción, sentí admiración por él y por su valentía pero yo sabía que eso sería imposible.

—No Gohan, esta vez estás vivo de milagro, si intentas enfrentarte a ellos nuevamente lo único que conseguirás es que te maten. Yo muchas veces he pensado en enfrentarlos pero sé que no tengo las fuerzas necesarias y pienso en mi padre y en lo solo que se sentiría si algo me pasara. —

—Si yo no lo hago Videl nadie lo hará… — lo vi apretar sus manos con rabia.

—El guerrero dorado lo logrará… — dije bajando mis rostro sintiéndome nuevamente como una niña — Él es fuerte Gohan, creo que es el único ser en este mundo capaz de enfrentarse a esos seres y yo se que un día él los acabara.

—Tú.. tú crees eso de verdad Videl… — Lo vi titubear nuevamente

—Por supuesto que sí Gohan, él los ha enfrentado por tantos años y aunque no los ha podido derrotar, jamás se ha dado por vencido y sé que no lo hará, yo lo vi pelear una vez Gohan, él no tendría más de mi edad y se enfrentó a esos dos monstruos, ¡él me salvo! Como lo ha hecho con tantas personas, se ha vuelto una esperanza para todos nosotros y sé que algún día el podrá con ellos, estoy segura.

—Videl… — Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por mis palabras.

—Yo también estoy entrenando Gohan y también anhelo volverme más fuerte sabes y si me encontrara de frente con el Guerrero Dorado le pediría que me entrenara, después de todo esos androides son dos y quien sabe, quizás necesite ayuda.

—¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Tu no vas a hacer una cosa así Videl — por primera vez en las dos semanas que tenía de conocerlo me levanto la voz

—¡Óyeme! ¿Quién te crees para gritarme o pensar siquiera que puedes ordenarme algo? — le grité molesta, el pareció pensar en la situación y después calmarse.

—Perdóname Videl, no debí exaltarme es solo que me asustó el pensar que te pudiera pasar algo, es eso.

—Gohan soy una peleadora, he sido entrenada desde niña, créeme se cuidarme sola. — le respondí aun molesta, odiaba cuando las personas me consideraban débil.

—Sé que puedes defenderte casi de cualquiera, pero los androides son otro tema Videl—

—Y lo sé, por eso quiero que me entrene el Guerrero Dorado, sería una buena discípula. —

— Emm Videl también quería despedirme de ti, estoy muy agradecido y no quisiera dar más molestias por eso partiré mañana mismo. —

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? — Fui víctima de mis propias emociones, la verdad me había gustado tenerlo cerca, en esas semanas le había tomado cariño, cuando estaba con él me hacía sentir como una adolecente normal y por momentos olvidarme de la pesadilla en la que vivíamos, no quería perder su amistad además sus heridas habían sido demasiado graves, era imposible de que estuviera bien en tan poco tiempo, pero lo estuvo, sorprendida lo vi como se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, estirándose con pereza y dando agiles saltos.

—Ya estoy curado y discúlpame con tu padre por las molestias, si hubiera tenido una semilla del ermitaño no hubiera habido la necesidad de causárselas.

—Pero es casi imposible, tú estabas casi muerto, no, no te puedes ir, ¡no te lo permitiré en tu condición y si quieres hacerlo tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi! —

—Pero Videl, de verdad ya estoy bien —

— Ya te lo dije Gohan si quieres irte tendrás que pelear contra mí y vencerme— y me puse en posición de pelea, su cara de confusión pasó a una seria con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres salgamos, me parece interesante saber que tan buena peleadora eres—

—Entonces salgamos, y ni creas que tendré piedad porque estás convaleciente, si sales es bajo tu riesgo — amenacé mientras salía de la tienda, sólo escuché su risa tras de mí.

Trate de medir mis fuerzas al principio, lancé golpes débiles sin mucha fuerza aun cuando dije que no me mediría, pero él parecía esquivarlos y detenerlos con mucha facilidad, aumente mi fuerza y velocidad pateando lo más fuerte que podía y nada ni un solo golpe, poco a poco fui aumentando la intensidad de mis movimientos pero él seguía cubriéndolos, al darme cuenta que no tenia caso decidí atacar con todas mis fuerzas y todo mi empeño, pero hiciera lo que hiciera no podía asentar ni un solo golpe, él siempre se me adelantaba cubriéndose o esquivando pero no me lanzó ni un solo golpe lo que conseguía solamente hacerme enfurecer. Pronto estaba jadeando en posición de pelea.

—¡No es justo!¡Vamos defiéndete! — Grité, pero él nuevamente me sonrió de esa manera que hacía que mi corazón latiera rápidamente.

—Sabes… eres muy fuerte Videl— me sostuvo de los brazos — pero ya es suficiente, creo que ya has comprobado que estoy curado por completo. — Lo escuché suspirar antes de soltarme.

— ¡No es justo Gohan! ¡Vamos pelea! — insistí, pero él sólo me sonrió de manera amable.

—Una cosa mas... es sólo una sugerencia, pero deberías cortarte un poco el cabello — Al escucharlo decir eso mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y el color subió a mis mejillas, baje el rostro apenada y apenas en un susurro le pregunté.

— ¿Es así cómo te gustan las niñas? ¿Con el cabello corto? — Me sentí tan vulnerable en esos momentos y tan tonta por preguntar una cosa así, él, primero se sorprendió por la pregunta pero luego el color subió a sus mejillas y los nervios se apoderaron de él y movió las manos rápidamente justificándose.

—No, no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que tú eres una guerrera y tu adversario podría tomar ventaja de eso, tomarte por el cabello o podría molestar tus ojos, es por eso que es mejor corto lo ves, verdad.. Verdad que tengo razón. — Una ola de decepción me inundo tras escuchar sus palabras, pero traté de controlar mi enojo.

— ¡Para que te lo sepas los caminos están llenos de refugiados y de pandillas, constantemente he tenido que luchar y defenderme y mi cabello jamás me ha estorbado!

—Bueno, era solo una sugerencia. — Dijo apenado, luego levantó nuevamente los ojos hacia mí y me sonrió — Eres muy fuerte y muy valiente Videl, sé que sabrás cuidarte.

—Por supuesto que se cuidarme— Él, sólo me sonrió.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerte Videl, de verdad, pero ya debo irme — Nuevamente se puso serio.

— ¿Pero a donde? En la ciudad ya no hay nadie Gohan no tiene caso. — Trate de insistir pero no conseguí nada.

— Aunque me encantaría no puedo quedarme más tiempo — lo interrumpí casi sin pensarlo.

—Pero ¿Te volveré a ver? No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedemos aquí y no sé a dónde vallamos después — Quizás me vi un poco ansiosa, pero en tiempos como en los que vivíamos no estábamos para andar con rodeos. un día estabas vivo el otro no, nunca se tenía la certeza de nada. Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó a mí poniendo su mano en mi cabeza como si yo fuera una niña pequeña

— Regresaré de vez en cuando y no te preocupes, sabré donde encontrarte— Me dijo antes de soltarme para retirarse del lugar.

Ese día pensé que no lo volvería a ver jamás, nosotros nunca pasábamos mucho tiempo en un lugar, viajábamos con frecuencia escondidos bajo tierra o ocultándonos en los bosques, no sabía a dónde se había ido Gohan, pero me parecía realmente imposible que nos volviéramos a ver, esa noche lloré, lloré como hacía mucho no lo hacía, esta vez no fue por los androides ni por la destrucción, lloré sin saber por qué.

No duramos mucho en ese lugar, los víveres empezaron a escasear y en la ciudad que llevaba años abandonada y siendo víctima de constantes saqueos no encontramos nada, en ese punto nos separamos de las otras personas, algunos tomaron rumbo al oeste y mi padre y yo avanzamos hacia el norte; después de algunas escalas en pueblos destruidos llegamos a una pequeña aldea, por el tamaño y al estar prácticamente cubierta de nieve la consideramos un lugar seguro, algo que no llamaría la atención de los androides, Algo curioso fue que las personas a diferencia de muchos lugares en los que había estado, mantenían esperanza. Ahí conocí a una mujer muy amable y su hermano, era curioso ya que no se parecían en nada, ella era muy bonita con un cabello naranja hermoso y blanca como la nieve y su hermano era enorme y de piel oscura; ella nos contó que mantenían la esperanza porque confiaban en que algún día llegaría el guerrero que derrotaría a los androides, nos dijo que esos dos no son los únicos androides que ella ha conocido: que de pequeña la temible patrulla roja la misma que creó a los androides tenía una cede en la torre Musculo muy cerca de la aldea y en ella tenían temibles androides, me relataron también como llegó su salvador que en ese tiempo era solo un niño y acabó con todos los malos y por eso esperaban que él regresara, a mi me pareció imposible ya que habían pasado años desde que aparecieron los androides o tal vez ese guerrero si se les había enfrentado y ahora estaba muerto, pero quién era yo para quitarles las esperanzas.

Una tarde decidí ir a investigara la torre Musculo, la mujer: Suno era su nombre, me dijo que en la torre aun quedaban algunos aviones y equipo militar y si bien aunque ya era muy antiguo tal vez pudiera encontrar combustible o algo que pudiera sernos de utilidad. Esa tarde me dediqué a explorar el lugar, era enorme y se encontraba en ruinas, claro no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada a ver. Cuando la temperatura empezó a bajar me di cuenta que era hora de regresar a la aldea no me había fijado que se había hecho tan tarde, cuando caminaba de regreso tuve la sensación de que alguien me seguía volteé a ver pero no había nadie, seguí avanzando, ya que casi entraba a la aldea sentí que alguien me tomaba por el hombro y rápidamente lo tiré hacia un lado lanzando una patada a la cara.

—¡Videl espera! ¡Soy yo! — reconocí su voz mientras seguía atacando, por un momento me quedé parada frente a él, la luz de la calle apuntaba a su rostro y sin pensarlo me lance a abrazarlo.

—¡Gohan! — lo abracé más fuerte hasta que llegó a mí un momento de cordura separándome muy sonrojada de él — Perdona es que, pensé… pensé que no volvería a verte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? — lo mire fijamente el solo sonrió algo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

—Veras, yo estaba por aquí, vine a recoger unas semillas con un viejo amigo de papa en una aldea cercana, como andaba tan cerca y me di cuenta que andabas por aquí quise pasar a saludarte. —

—¿Qué aldea? Que yo sepa no hay nada a kilómetros, ¿No me estas mintiendo Gohan? — Me acerque a él de forma inquisidora y suspicaz.

—No para nada — Agitó las manos en negativa — Es en las tierras sagradas de Karim —

—Pero eso está a más de 5 días de distancia, dices que estabas en esa aldea por unas semillas y que te enteraste que estaba aquí, ¡eso no tiene ninguna lógica! — Grité molesta creyéndome engañada.

—No, de verdad, mira aquí están las semillas — me mostró una pequeña bolsa— Por cierto creo que sería bueno que conservaras algunas.

—¿Pretendes que crea que has viajado kilómetros solo por unas pocas semillas? —

— Es que son especiales Videl, estas semillas son capaces de curar cualquier lesión, por más grave que sea, por eso quiero que conserves algunas, pero no las uses a menos de que sea muy necesario, confía en mí — Me tomó la mano poniendo algunas en ella. — No te estoy mintiendo Videl, ¿verdad que me crees? — Por un momento pensé que esta realidad había causado estragos en la mente de Gohan y que se había vuelto loco, pero al ver esa mirada llena de sinceridad decidí tener un momento de fantasía y esperanza y pretender que esas semillas realmente funcionaban.

—¿Dices que sólo con comer esto puedo curarme de cualquier cosa? — Le pregunte aun un poco escéptica.

—Solo no pueden curar enfermedades — me respondió con seriedad y algo de tristeza, tal vez por un momento pasó por su mente su padre. Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, me parecía increíble lo que me estaba contando pero lo más increíble es que hubiera sabido justamente donde estaba y me hubiera encontrado contra muchas posibilidades, es verdad que pasamos por la tierra sagrada de Karim pero no hablamos con nadie o al menos no les dimos nuestros nombres a nadie, las pocas personas que quedaban ahí se encontraban en refugios subterráneos, estaban dirigidas por el Jefe Upa; un nativo muy fuerte y sobre todo justo que no me queda duda que bajo otras circunstancias el hubiera sido un gran líder, ahí escuche algunas de sus historias y sus leyendas, cuentos sobre un dragón mágico que había traído a la vida a su antiguo jefe, el padre de Upa y todo gracias a un niño, y bueno si Gohan había estado ahí tenia lógica que tuviera esas semillas "mágicas", pero él se veía tan seguro y tan feliz de poder dármelas. Gohan le transmitía paz, paz y esperanza que aunque ambos conociéramos los horrores de ese tiempo, era como una luz para mí.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunté aun perdida en mis pensamientos

—Soy el guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia — me respondió a manera de broma quitándole toda la seriedad al asunto, no pude guardar una sonrisa sincera y el rió conmigo, hacia tanto que no reía de esa manera, se veía tan bien sonriendo que sentí ganas de acercarme a él y de abrazarlo, iba a hacerlo cuando escuche el grito de la mujer que corría hacia nosotros.  
—¡Eres tú! — Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba — No puedo creerlo, sabía que vendrías, todos te estábamos esperando, apenas vi tu ropa te reconocí enseguida y luego vi tu rostro, han pasado tantos años pero jamás olvidaría tu rostro ¡Has venido! ¡Has venido a salvarnos! — Por un momento sentí algo que jamás había sentido, una punzada de celos me atravesó al ver a la mujer en sus brazos, pero pasó rápidamente, era ridículo sentir celos de una mujer que le doblaba la edad, además lo único que parecía hacer era consolarla y ella estaba llorando de felicidad porque creía que su salvador había llegado.

—Discúlpeme señora, creo que esta algo confundida — Se separó de su abrazo con infinita ternura como si se tratara de su madre, y en ese momento me sentí más tonta por haber tenido ese lapsus de celos sin fundamentos, además quien era yo para sentir celos por él, prácticamente apenas y lo conocía.

La mujer lo observo con sus enormes ojos cafés, separándose más al instante —Pero que tonta soy, si casi eres un niño, ¿Cómo he podido pensar que después de tantos años se trataba de…?, pero es que eres tan parecido a él y tus ropas son como las que él usaba — se justifico la mujer algo apenada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Gohan y su mirada denotaba orgullo — Creo saber de quién me habla señora, el hombre con el que me confundió de casualidad se llamaba Goku? — preguntó con amabilidad Gohan

—Sí, se trata de él. ¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Es que eres algo de él? Pero es que eres casi idéntico niño. — Lo observó aun sorprendida la mujer.

—El guerrero Goku era mi padre — respondió con orgullo, los ojos de la mujer parecieron iluminarse pero luego una lagrima silenciosa rodo por su mejilla.

—¿Era?... ¿acaso él…? — la voz le tembló por un momento. Gohan bajo la mirada apesadumbrado y asintió a la mujer.

—Fue hace seis años, de una enfermedad en el corazón— Dijo con tristeza, la mujer sólo bajó el rostro, imagino cómo debe haberse sentido, ese hombre representa la esperanza para ella y su pueblo creía que él vendría y salvaría a todos y ahora se entraba que su única esperanza había muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo , por un momento vi como en ella caían los años. Pero luego sonrió con amargura.

—De alguna forma siempre lo supimos, pero quisimos seguir engañándonos pensando que algún día llegaría y nos salvaría a todos, tu padre fue un gran hombre jovencito, debes estar muy orgulloso de ser su hijo, pero lamento decir que si él no está dudo que haya alguien capaz de vencerlos.— dijo con resignación.

—Se equivoca señora Suno— Dije con emoción tratando de animarla — El Guerrero Dorado seguro algún día lograra acabar con ellos. — tome sus manos tratando de animarla.

Pero la voz seria de Gohan me interrumpió —Durante años no ha podido hacer nada contra ellos… esta mujer tiene razón, solo mi padre hubiera podido vencerlos— Y bajó la cara con pesar mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia.

—¡Basta Gohan! ¡Eres demasiado negativo! Él es muy poderoso y siempre aparece para defender a las personas, él un día lo lograra yo sé que sí. — le grité molesta, él no levantó el rostro se quedo por unos momentos observando sus puños.

—Le tienes mucha fe a ese guerrero… no lo merece Videl— Dijo antes de levantar la cara para mirarme — Nunca ha podido hacer nada, si, aparece y pelea pero aun así miles de personas mueren y las ciudades terminan hechas polvo, nunca ha hecho realmente nada contra ellos, ha tenido que huir para salvarse ¿Qué clase de guerrero es?, ¡no es más que un inútil y un cobarde! — Gritó con frustración, yo no dije nada mas simplemente me acerque a él y le proporcione una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, su rostro ni siquiera se movió, pero me miro confundido, desconcertado y se llevo la mano a la mejilla. Yo estaba tan molesta tan furiosa que ni siquiera sentí el dolor en mi mano, apreté los dientes y con el ceño fruncido lo amenacé.

—No vuelvas a hablar de él de esa forma— Le dije con los dientes apretados, después grite la siguiente frase — ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No vuelvas a referirte de esa manera del único hombre que se ha atrevido a hacerles frente a esos monstruos! ¡El único que nos da esperanza y una gran lección! ¡Él que aunque caiga mil veces siempre se pone de pie para pelear, para tratar de hacernos justicia!— Después de esto escuche la voz de la señora Suno, por un momento nos habíamos olvidado de su presencia.

—Chicos, está haciendo mucho frio aquí afuera será mejor que pasen a la casa, y tú muchacho, será un honor tener al hijo de Goku en mi casa ¿Verdad que aceptaras pasar a cenar? — miró a Gohan con una sonrisa.

— Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, no quiero incomodar — dijo observándome y luego bajando la mirada. Yo estaba muy molesta y el dolor empezaba a punzar en mi mano pero aun así no podía dejar que Gohan se fuera así, y menos con ese clima, estaba claro que caería una tormenta de nieve.

—Déjate de tonterías, y acepta la invitación de la señora, no creo que prefieras quedarte afuera en el frio. — Caminamos hacia la pequeña casa de Suno, ahí dentro nos esperaban mi padre y Octavio, el hermano de Suno el cual saludó efusivamente a Gohan cuando fue presentado por Suno, a mi padre que aunque lo disimuló también le dio gusto ver a Gohan, después de todo él le había salvado la vida una vez.

Después de cenar todos se retiraron a dormir, yo me quedé un rato frente a la chimenea, me agradaba tanto sentir ese calor de hogar, hacia tanto que no estaba en una casa real. Me senté a pensar tranquilamente, aun estaba molesta con Gohan por lo cual no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la cena, cuando lo escuché acercarse intenté ponerme de pie pero cuando quise sostenerme con la mano derecha no pude reprimir un quejido, Gohan camino rápidamente hacia mi preocupado y me tomó la mano.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó observando mi mano, por un momento me quede embobada observando su rostro preocupado y sus manos sobre la mía — Esta rota. — Dijo levantando su rostro para observarme— Videl discúlpame… yo no quería… — Pero no lo deje terminar.

—No es tu culpa Gohan, fui yo quien te golpeó, no es tu culpa ser un cara dura después de todo— intenté bromear, no me gustó el verlo tan angustiado, se veía tan culpable.

Lo vi sacar una de sus semillas y ofrecérmela, yo sabía que eso no funcionaría pero no quería que siguiera sintiéndose culpable, mi enojo hacia él había pasado apenas y había visto su cara de preocupación. — Yo tengo las mías ¿recuerdas? — le dije mientras sacaba una de la bolsa de mi abrigo.

—Come una de las mías y guarda esas para cuando las necesites — me dijo y acercó su mano a mi boca, yo estaba hipnotizada viendo su rostro y sin pensar acerqué mi boca a su mano tomando la semilla, luego observe mi mano y observe su rostro sonriente al verme tan admirada, en cuanto tragé la semilla el dolor se había ido por completo y podía mover mi mano sin problema.

—¡Gohan esto es maravilloso tú tenias razón! — lo miré nuevamente a la cara, él me veía como nadie me había visto jamás.

—Te cortaste el cabello— me dijo tocándolo con suavidad causando que los colores se me subieran al rostro — Te ves… te ves bonita... — me dijo sin quitar su mano de mi cabello acariciándolo suavemente, no dijo nada mas sólo se quedó ahí sentado observándome y mil mariposas se movieron en mi estomago, sentí como si algo me atrajera hacia él y acerque lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo mientras él hacia los mismo, sólo unos centímetros nos separaban cuando las sirenas empezaron a sonar.

— ¡Son los Androides! — se escuchó a uno de los pobladores gritar. Mi papá salió despavorido de la habitación en la que se estaba quedando, buscándome.

—¡Videl hay que escondernos rápido! Sabes que yo pelearía pero ¡Ah! Mi espalda ¡como me duele! — Gritó jalándome de donde me encontraba y casi arrastrándome hacia los refugios, Suno y Octavio corrieron también pero Gohan se había quedado ahí sin moverse del lugar.

—¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! ¡Ven rápido! — Me zafé del agarre de mi padre para correr nuevamente hacia él y tomar su mano— Tenemos que escondernos.

—Videl tengo que pelear— me dijo con resolución en sus palabras.

—¡No Gohan! ¡Por favor escondámonos! — Le grite desesperada y angustiada.

—Ve rápido con tu padre Videl, yo pelearé— me dijo sin ni siquiera voltear a verme.

—Si tú peleas yo también lo haré— mis palabras parecieron hacerlo reaccionar porque volteo a verme asustado

—¡No Videl no lo harás! ¡Ve con tu pare ahora! — Me ordeno pero yo me negué

—¡Si tú peleas yo peleo! — Le dije con firmeza el me volteó a ver luego volteo al lugar de donde venían los androides.

—Vayamos al refugio… — Me dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos a uno de los refugios subterráneos.

Esperamos algunos minutos, entre las personas muertas de miedo, estaban todos desconcertados ¿Por qué estaban ahí los androides? Era una aldea tan alejada que pensaban que jamás llamaría la atención su atención prácticamente estaban en medio de la nada camuflados por un manto de nieve blanca. Algunos de los aldeanos se maldecían por haber sido tan tontos si al menos no hubieran encendido las luces pero era tarde, los androides estaban en ese lugar quien sabe por qué y quién sabe si sobreviviríamos a eso, voltee a ver a Gohan junto a mí, la rabia se dibujaba en su rostro y apretaba sus puños con impotencia, quizás había sido egoísta de mi parte obligarlo a esconderse cuando él quería pelear, pero no quería perderlo, no a él.

A nuestros oídos llegaron las despreciables voces de esos androides, sus risas burlonas.

—Sal de ahí de una vez por todas— dijo el hombre — sabemos que estas ahí.

—Hermano me parece una tontería, porque no hacemos explotar el pueblo entero y obligarlos a escapar como insectos— hablo con frialdad la rubia.

—Pero numero 18, eso no sería divertido ¿Qué acaso no te agrada jugar al escondite?. —

—Haz lo que quieras, pero me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Hagámoslo salir y vayámonos de este feo lugar.

—Pero que aguafiestas eres hermana, pero está bien ¿Ya escuchaste a mi hermana? Si no sales de una vez haremos explotar todo este lugar—

Después de que dijeron eso Gohan se dirigió hacia la salida, estaba claro que pensaba pelear —Quédate aquí, me están buscando a mí, pase lo que pase no salgas Videl ¿entendido? —

—¿Cómo que te buscan a ti? ¡No Gohan! ¡Van a matarte! — Intenté detenerlo pero me fue imposible, apenas iba a salir cuando escuchamos nuevamente a los androides hablar.

—Ya era hora de que salieras, te estábamos buscando— dijo el androide refriéndose a alguien que por fin se paraba frente a ellos. Gohan se quedó parado en su lugar algo sorprendido, después de todo no era a él a quien estaban buscando, respire aliviada pensando que ya no saldría y a la vez angustiada pensando en quién podía ser a quien los androides buscaban pero Gohan continuó hacia la puerta, yo me aferré a su brazo pero era poco lo que podía hacer.

—Pero que feo eres— dijo despectivamente la androide — Me cuesta creer que seas nuestro hermano, además no pareces tan fuerte, Número 17 mejor acaba con él, no me interesa pasar tiempo con él.

—Tienes razón después de todo fue una pérdida de tiempo no se ve para nada divertido— Las palabras del androide se vieron interrumpidas por el grito de una mujer

—¡Hermano Octavio! ¡Por favor no le hagan daño! —

—Pero mira, Número 8 tiene una amiga — se escuchó la risa burlona del androide 17

Después de eso todo paso demasiado rápido en un momento yo tenía sostenido el brazo de Gohan y segundos después había sentido una gran energía que me obligó a separarme de él, lo vi salir disparado hacia donde se encontraban los androides rodeado de un aura dorada que iluminaba la noche, tardé unos minutos en que mi cerebro procesara todo, Él, Gohan era el guerrero dorado. Escuché el llanto de Suno sacándome de mi impacto, salí corriendo del refugio para tratar de ayudar, en el suelo inmóvil se encontraba Octavio y la señora Suno llorándole desconsolada y en el cielo peleando contra los dos androides se encontraba Gohan con su cabello dorado y un aura envolviéndolo, corrí hacia la señora para llevármela a un lugar seguro, vi a Gohan observarme pero ese descuido le causo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y otro en el estomago.

—¡Gohan! — Grité angustiada pero me di cuenta que mientras estuviera ahí solo sería una distracción para él, por lo que corrí llevándome a Suno conmigo hacia los refugios. Ya estando dentro no me quedo más que esperar, fueron algunos de los minutos más largos de mi vida, escuche las explosiones, el olor a quemado y después el silencio. Esperamos unos minutos más a que todo hubiera terminado para salir, cuando lo hicimos vimos la pequeña aldea reducida a ruinas, yo corrí como loca buscándolo gritando su nombre, las lágrimas fluían como ríos por mi rostro. —¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! ¿Dónde estás? — pero no alcanzaba a ver nada, solo destrucción nieve y destrucción.

Estaba tan desesperada, tan angustiada cuando de pronto lo vi, tirado de espalas sobre un montón de escombros, mi corazón se detuvo, pensé que estaba muerto, corrí hacia él colocando su cabeza en mis piernas, llorando amargamente, cuando lo sentí estremecerse, estaba vivo, ¡Estaba vivo! ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Lo mire angustiada y de mi abrigo saque una de las semillas que me había dado, rogando al cielo por que funcionara, le di una, de pronto empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos —¡Gohan! — Grite abrazándolo y llorando —¡Estás bien! ¡Estás vivo Gohan! — y lo besé, lo hice sin pensar, sin que nada mas me importara y él me correspondió de una manera tan tierna y me abrazó, luego de esto, lloré como una niña abrazada a él, no podía dejar de sollozar, luego sentí sus brazos sobre mí, consolándome.

—Tranquila… estoy bien — me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza — ya todo está bien.

Permanecimos así por unos minutos hasta que el entendimiento llego a mí y con él, el enojo de haber sido engañada. — ¡Tu eres el guerrero dorado! ¡Eres el guerrero dorado y no me lo dijiste! — lo señale molesta alejándome de él. Se puso nervioso, empezó a rascarse la cabeza y sonreír torpemente.

—Bueno veras… si, pero es que yo — empezó a tartamudear sin decir nada causándome más molestia.

—¡Me engañaste Gohan! ¿Cómo pudiste? — le grité molesta

—No te mentí Videl, ¡Ay! Veras, yo no quería engañarte, simplemente no te lo conté. Yo sólo… yo… no sé… — me miró angustiado

—Me escuchaste hablar de él, ¡de ti! ¡Tú sabías cuanto lo admiraba y no me lo dijiste Gohan! ¿Es que no confiabas en mí?

—¡No no es eso! Eres de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar, Videl perdóname es sólo que tú tenías tan idealizado al guerrero dorado y yo quería que me conocieras a mí a Gohan y no te guiaras solo por tu admiración. — junto sus dedos de manera nerviosa, se veía tan tierno de esa manera.

—Sabes que eso fue estúpido verdad Gohan, me parece ridículo que quisieras ocultarme tu identidad — el enojo parecía estar bajando, no podía estar molesta con el hombre que había arriesgado su vida por rescatar a tantas personas tantas veces y si es verdad me molestaba el hecho de que me hubiera engañado pero era mayor mi emoción al pensar que tenía frente a mí al mismísimo Guerrero Dorado y que era Gohan, pero no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil, le pondría mis condiciones — está bien te perdonaré pero con una condición—

—¿Me perdonarás? ¿De veras lo harás? — Me miró esperanzado.

—Si te perdonaré, pero a cambio tu tendrás que enseñarme a volar— Le dije con una sonrisa cínica. El suspiró resignado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú quieres que te enseñe a volar? — Me miro admirado. —

—Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer después de haberme ocultado la verdad— lo observe suspirar resignado y supe que yo había ganado.

—Está bien, después de todo el poder volar te será de gran ayuda en caso de algún ataque. Sólo dame tiempo ¿está bien? —

Nos quedamos unos días ayudando a los pobladores a reconstruir su aldea, después de eso Gohan se despidió pero prometió que me buscaría después, lo extrañe tanto cuando se fue, era extraño echar tanto de menos a alguien que tenía tan poco de conocer.

Pasaron unas pocas semanas cuando nos encontró de nuevo, recuerdo como si fuera ayer esos días en los que me enseño a volar.

—Vamos Videl tienes que concentrarte, concentra todo tu ki — me dijo sentándose frente a mi

—¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso? — fruncí el ceño sin comprender observando a Gohan , él pareció sorprendido de que yo no supiera que era eso.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad no sabes lo que es el ki? Bueno... — Se puso el dedo en la barbilla — El ki es el poder escondido que tenemos en el interior de nuestro cuerpo, el poder que se puede controlar a voluntad ¿Cómo llaman ustedes a eso? — me preguntó con seriedad y yo sólo me sentí mas confundida

—¿Trucos? — le dije y suspiró con cansancio antes de ponerse serio nuevamente.

—Mira te enseñaré— me dijo juntando sus manos frente a su pecho, formando una bola de luz, yo lo miré impresionada aun cuando lo había visto convertirse en el Guerrero Dorado eso no dejaba de sorprenderme. —Lo vez ahora inténtalo tú, Tienes que tranquilizarte y respirar profundamente y poco a poco iras expulsando el poder que se encuentra dentro de ti. — Sentía su mirada sobre mí lo que me hacia poner más nerviosa — Hazlo tranquilamente, tienes que concentrarte — me decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Fastidiada baje mis brazos.

— ¡No puedo! ¿Y si yo no tengo eso que llamas ki? — lo miré angustiada el me miró y sonrió.

—Si lo tienes Videl, todos los seres vivos tienen uno, es así como puedo encontrarte donde estés, puedo sentir tu ki. — y me miró nuevamente de esa forma que hacía que mi corazón se detuviera. —No te desesperes, si lo haces tranquilamente podrás expulsar tu ki

Y así fué, quizás era porque Gohan era un excelente maestro, pero apenas en cinco días aprendí a volar, yo estaba tan emocionada y aunque mi velocidad no se comparara con la de Gohan volé por los cielos a su lado, me sentía tan viva, me olvidé por completo de todo lo que nos rodeaba y ahí en el cielo solo éramos él y yo. Pero como todos los sueños, no duró mucho, pronto el tuvo que despedirse pero me prometió que seguiría visitándome donde me encontrara y me hizo prometerle que no volaría a menos que fuera necesario, que tenía que evitar lo más posible llamar la atención de los androides.

Él cumplió su promesa, con frecuencia iba a buscarme y pasábamos horas y horas juntos. Él me entrenó y me ayudó mucho a mejorar mis técnicas, de esa manera yo podía seguir ayudando a los refugiados, si bien me era imposible el llegarme a comparar con el poder de Gohan o el de los Androides me dediqué a defender a los refugiados de los bandidos que abundaban, siempre arrastre conmigo a mi padre que aunque no le agradaba eso jamás me dejo sola.

Debo admitir que el tiempo que pasaba con Gohan fueron de los momentos más felices de mi vida, me encantaba estar a su lado, siempre todo era tan mágico, él me contaba historias increíbles que había vivido, me habló de su infancia, de su maestro quien aunque me costara creerlo se trataba de un ser de otro planeta con antenas y todo, me habló de la admiración que sentía por él y el gran dolor que sintió cuando murió a manos de los Androides y que gracias a eso se convirtió en eso que yo llamaba el guerrero dorado; Me contó también de su viaje a otro planeta y que su padre a pesar de que se veía como un humano pertenecía a una de las razas más poderosas del universo "Los Saiyajins" por lo cual él era solo mitad humano, recuerdo su risa cuando le pregunté si se pondría verde con antenas algún día, me dijo que no pero que de pequeño tenía una cola.

Todo lo que lo rodeaba era tan irreal tan mágico pero era tan real como el miedo y la angustia que sentía cuando él se iba, porque sabía que pelearía con esos monstruos, porque sabía que cualquier momento que pasara junto a él podía ser el último, y los odiaba, los odiaba porque habían acabado con mi mundo y por que en cualquier momento podían arrancarme nuevamente la felicidad y deseaba con todo mi ser que Gohan los matara de una vez por todas, porque sabía que si alguien podía con ellos, ese era Gohan.

Recuerdo con gran cariño una de esas tardes mágicas a su lado, me llevó a las Ruinas de Nemuria, me contó que ahí se refugió algunos días cuando era entrenado por su maestro a la edad de cuatro años, me causó tanta ternura el imaginarme a un pequeño Gohan de cuatro años con su pequeña cola de mono y a la vez sentí pena por él, tan pequeño, tan solo y en un lugar como ese, me contó que no había estado del todo solo, me hablo del señor Robot y como le había ayudado cuando se derrumbo el lugar, ese día le conté sobre mi madre como había muerto cuando yo era muy pequeña y lo mucho que me había hecho falta, como después de su muerte me refugié en las artes marciales, el sólo me escuchó y me abrazó, lloré en sus brazos revelándole todo lo que llevaba dentro y él me consoló y me abrazó .

Me gustaba tanto tenerlo cerca, en sus brazos encontraba siempre la paz que el mundo me había robado hacia años, me sentía tan protegida tan amada, y ese día entre las viejas ruinas de su infancia él me dijo cuánto me quería y lo importante que era para él, ese día lloró entre mis brazos de impotencia por no poder cambiar nada y porque sabía que no habría un futuro para nadie si no acababa con esos androides, del peso que conllevaba el ser el único capaz de enfrentarlos, lo mal que se sentía porque pensaba que jamás podría honrar el recuerdo de su padre , ese día se abrió por completo a mí y ese día me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma sin importarme nada y me sentí completa, feliz…

Una nueva preocupación llego a mí, el hecho de que podía quedar embarazada, un hecho que en otras circunstancias podía ser la noticia más feliz del mundo; en nuestra situación era todo lo contrario, yo no quería tener hijos, no quería traer una vida a este mundo agonizante ¿Qué clase de vida le esperaría? Gohan estuvo de acuerdo conmigo por lo que siempre buscamos la manera de cuidarnos.

A menudo mientras me encontraba en los brazos de Gohan me preguntaba: ¿Qué hubiera sido de nuestra vida sin los Androides? ¿Hubiera conocido a Gohan O seriamos dos simples extraños?, ¿y si lo hubiera conocido estaríamos juntos? ¿Sería cosa del destino encontrarlo? Millones de preguntas y dudas me cruzaron por la cabeza en esos años.

El sueño se convertía en pesadilla cada vez que se iba, y cada vez era más difícil para mí dejarlo ir , sabía que no podía detenerlo de cumplir con lo que él consideraba que era su deber, pero mi egoísmo crecía con mi miedo de perderlo, muchas veces discutimos por eso yo le rogaba le suplicaba que no peleara pero la batalla estaba en su sangre al igual que la justicia, privarlo de ir a luchar seria como cortarle a un ave sus alas y yo tuve que conformarme, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Además no podía pasar mucho tiempo molesta por él, cuando iba a verme era aprovechar lo más posible su presencia ya que sabía que quizás un día no volvería. A menudo también soñaba con que un día llegara y me dijera que había acabado con esos demonios, pero cada vez lo veía más desanimado.

En los últimos años había veces que pasaban meses sin que lo viera, pero el siempre regresaba a mí, algunas veces malherido otras devastado pero siempre lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Todo hasta aquel día; La noche anterior a su partida se despidió de mí, me dijo que tardaría algún tiempo en regresar ya que pensaba entrenar a un chico, al principio me moleste ya que a mi jamás me permitió acompañarlo a pelear, pero me hablo de él, me dijo que estaba visto que él nunca podría derrotar a los androides pero que tenía toda sus esperanzas puestas en ese chico. Esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca, como si nuestras almas supieran que esa sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos. A la mañana siguiente la radio anunciaba un nuevo ataque de los androides en ciudad Purpura y él se fue…

Los días siguientes además de ayudar a los refugiados me la pasaba pendiente de la radio, de las noticias que daban, lo siguiente que supe fue de un ataque a un parque de diversiones después de eso no se volvieron a dar noticias del guerrero dorado en muchos días, pero yo tenía esperanzas mi corazón me decía que él estaba bien, que aun estaba vivo. Días después un nuevo ataque; esta vez una de las principales capitales del planeta, la capital del Oeste.

El narrador describió como el Guerrero Dorado había aparecido una vez más para pelear contra esos temibles Androides, luego la transmisión se perdió. Ese día una extraña sensación me invadió, una gran angustia se apoderó de mi y sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón, algo me decía que las cosas no iban nada bien…

Y así fue, después de ese día no supe más de él, yo lo esperé semanas enteras incluso meses pero él jamás volvió a buscarme, la radio hablaba de nuevos encuentros entre el guerrero dorado y los temibles androides pero me costaba creerlo, aun cuando las personas aseguraran haberlo visto mi alma seguía sintiendo un vacio, pero lo seguía esperando, soñaba que él regresaba y me decía que todo estaría bien que estaría siempre conmigo, pero al abrir los ojos me daba cuenta que él no estaba y que tal vez no regresaría jamás. Con él se fueron mis ganas de vivir, llego un momento que quise dejarme vencer por la depresión pero justo en esos momentos llegó una nueva esperanza a mi vida.

Dos meses y medio habían pasado desde aquella última noche en sus brazos, dos meses y medio que nos habíamos dejado vencer por el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro sin tomar ninguna clase de precaución y desde hacia esos dos meses y medio una nueva vida crecía en mi vientre, y con ella una nueva esperanza para mí. Jamás lo planeamos, eso es cierto ni queríamos que pasara, pero agradecía infinitamente que hubiera sucedido, en mi vientre crecía el fruto más hermoso del amor que nos tuvimos, un bebe… un bebe suyo y mío. Era el destino que se anteponía a todas las situaciones y a nosotros mismos.

El día que me enteré lloré por horas, lloré de tristeza, lloré porque él no lo sabría, lloré porque quizás mi bebe crecería sin un padre, lloré por el mundo en el que le tocaría vivir, pero también lloré de alegría, lloré porque tendría siempre conmigo una parte de él, lloré porque sentía la dicha más grande de mi vida. Fueron demasiadas las emociones encontradas.

Cinco años han pasado desde entonces, cinco años en los que ella ha sido mi único motivo para vivir y debo admitir que después de tantos años sigo con la esperanza de que su padre regrese a nosotras y me diga que por fin ha acabado con los androides y que seremos una familia feliz.

Hemos seguido con nuestros viajes, protegiendo a los más indefensos, me he encargado de entrenar yo misma a mi hija, inculcarle los ideales de su padre y debo admitir que es muy fuerte para su corta edad. Ahora nos encontramos en la Ciudad Parsley, pereciera que las cosas han ido bien en este lugar en los últimos tiempos, es un lugar tranquilo y alejado, los androides no han tenido mucho interés en esta ciudad por años.

Un sonido muy conocido irrumpe en la tranquilidad del lugar, enciendo la radio que anuncia el ataque de los androides justo a esta ciudad, suspiro resignada, tanta paz no podía durar por mucho tiempo, entrego a mi hija en los brazos de mi padre y me dirijo a la calle a ayudar a las personas a llegar hacia los refugios, y es cuando escucho los gritos y la euforia de las personas, no puedo creer lo que mis oídos escuchan, me talló la cara pensando que tal vez se trate de un sueño mas pero me doy cuenta que no es así; que es verdad, las personas siguen corriendo eufóricas de alegría.

—¡El Guerrero Dorado lo ha logrado! ¡Ha acabado con los Androides! — gritan las personas al unísono y yo sin pensarlo emprendo el vuelo hacia el lugar, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, por fin el sueño se ha cumplido y por fin él está aquí, mientras me acerco al lugar puedo ver el aura dorada resplandeciendo, lagrimas de felicidad surcan mi rostro mientras grito su nombre y me dirijo hacia el —¡Gohan! — estoy a punto de alcanzarlo cuando voltea hacia mí, perdiendo su transformación, me paró de golpe frente a él y puedo observar sus ojos azules mirarme con confusión. No era él… no era mi Gohan. En ese momento llega a mí la verdad a la que me traté de cegarme por momentos durante tantos años… Mi Gohan había muerto y jamás regresaría.

***********************************************************************ç

Este One shot lo hice como Regalo para Hildis Jazmin. Hildis espero que te haya gustado, la verdad me costó mucho escribirlo ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre este género y sobre los personajes… "parí chayotes escribiéndolo" xD me costó, tuve que salir de mi zona de confort Vegetariano y escribir sobre dos personajes de los que jamás había escrito, valla creo que ni siquiera los había mencionado en ninguno de mis fics ni siquiera a los del tiempo presente. Tuve mucho miedo a caer en el Ooc ya que Gohan es a mi parecer es muy difícil tiene demasiados cambios de personalidad y puede pasar de tímido y despistado a serio y responsable entre otras muchas facetas que tiene, otro de mis miedos erar hacer de Mirai Videl una Mary sue cosa que creo que no pasò ya que trate de plasmar en ella una mujer fuerte, decidida y valiente como la Videl del presente pero a la vez consumida por el entorno y llena de miedos.

Debó agregar que este fic es de parte mía y de Dev ya que se quedo hasta la madrugada revisando esta historia. Un agradecimiento muy especial para ella al igual que a Mya, Schala, Nadeshico, Akadiane y Ragdoll con las que estuve comentando detalles de la historia y me ayudaban a salir cuando caía en un hueco.


End file.
